Second Chances
by Cheyanne Blaize
Summary: This is it. I was dying. Again. Only this time, I wasn't coming back. It was my last life. I was out of chances. I made the wrong choices. And that cost me my life. Or rather lives. Along with the lives of everyone I have ever loved or care about. I was dying now, being burned alive, surrounded by their lifeless bodies.
1. This is it

**Here we go again! I kind of really love this idea, and i haven't been able to stop thinking of it, so i hope you like it! Please read, review, and enjoy.**

This is it. I was dying. Again. Only this time, I wasn't coming back. It was my last life. I was out of chances. I made the wrong choices. And that cost me my life. Or rather lives. Along with the lives of everyone I have ever loved or care about. I was dying now, being burned alive, surrounded by their lifeless bodies.

Only a few hours ago, had they all been alive. First, I broke Alek's heart by 'choosing' Brian, and also made the mistake of letting my mom walk out the door, not knowing that would be the last time I saw either of them alive. Alek hopped out the window when I got the text from who I thought was my dad. Brian ended up driving me, and soon, after I was shot, he kissed me and died. Then Amy and Paul ran in, and ended up being killed by the Order for being too close to me. I guess they knew too much. Then they stabbed me right in the heart. When I woke up I was in a warehouse somewhere. I couldn't move, no idea why not. There I was also united with the cold dead bodies of my mother, Jasmine, Valentina, Paul, Amy, Brian, and Alek. When i saw his body, my heart broke. The leader, Whitley, told me the mai had killed his wife, and now his son, and by the end of the night, i would pay for that. He told me how everyone else had died. And why, _because they were protecting me. _He said I was dangerous, but I've never intentionally killed anyone. They have. The order killed everyone I have ever cared about. He stabbed and shot me a few more times, i didn't count, so I lost my lives easily. Then, they poured gas everywhere. They were burning down the building because 'it was the easiest way to get rid of the evidence. Whitley took lit the match muttering "this is for my family" before he dropped it and they escaped.

The room was engulfed in flames and the only air to breathe in was tainted with smoke. Soon my lungs were filled with it. I knew then. _This was it._ I was dying for the very last time. I had brought death upon everyone else as well. If only I could go back and change it. I know I would be able to stop this from happening. But I couldn't. And so, for the final time I drifted into the blackness of death. There was no light at the end of the tunnel. Just black. Not even my Mai abilities could help me now. I was dead. Forever.

* * *

"Welcome my daughter." i saw no one. nothing. there was me and there was black. The black was surrounding me, and the feminine voice was echoing. "It is me. Bastet. I think it is time we had a little talk, don't you?"

"uhm.. I guess?" I answered/questioned.

"Chloe King, you are my chosen one. You were chosen to unite the races. You have failed. You lost all of your lives, though it wasn't exactly your fault. But who will do your job now? I don't know about you, but i believe in second chances. I intend to give you one. But _this is it_ Chloe. You have one chance to go back and fix things. Do them right."

"What do you mean? What's going on?"

"Basically, my child, it's what you would call a do-over. So you can finish what you started."

"Why? I mean thank you, but why?" I asked the mysterious voice, Bastet.

"Because your people need you Chloe. The world needs you." Then i was pushed. Or i felt like i was anyway. One minute i was floating around in the darkness, the next i was falling into the black abyss, spiraling towards this 'second chance'. _This is it. _Here's hoping i could do it right.

* * *

I woke up to the bright morning light shining through my bedroom window. I stretched around and smiled to myself, it was the day before my birthday. Tomorrow i would be sixteen. As much as i didn't want to get out of this big comfy bed, i had plans today, with Amy and Paul. We were ditching school and going to the pier.

I shot up as the real events of my life hit me like a brick. Was that all a dream? Only one way to find out. I looked down at my fingers, and flexed them. Claws shot out. I gasped. It was no dream. It was all real. After i died and got everyone i loved killed along with me, Bastet gave me a second chance. I needed to talk to Valentina right away, assuming she was alive. She obviously wouldn't remember me, so i would have to explain _everything _to her. But i needed to. and Alek. I knew i needed to see all my friends. Because they were alive in this reality. But Alek was at the top of the list. I sent a quick text to Amy, telling her i would be late. Then went and got dressed. I ran downstairs, and saw my mom sitting at the kitchen table. The last time i had seen her, she was lying next to me, her already lifeless body being captured by the same flames burning me alive. I ran to her and hugged her tight. Then, i ran out the door before she could say anything. I needed to find out what was going on first. I made it to the apartment in record time, running at top speed the whole way there and taking the stairs because i was to impatient for the elevator. I started banging on the door of 18.03, hoping someone would answer it soon. They did. It was Jasmine.

"Can i help you?" She asked, annoyance laced her voice. I pulled her in for a hug, she didn't return it, she stayed frozen. I made it quick, to minimize her suffering. "Uhm... okay?"

"Jasmine, take me to Valentina." i told her. She cocked her head, and furrowed her brows. I checked the hallway, looking both ways before I lifted my hand, and flexed my claws. "It's important." she got it then, nodded, and led me to Valentina's office. _This is it._


	2. Back from the future

"Valentina." I nodded in her direction as Jasmine scurried away. "good to see you."

"Do I know you?" She asked cautiously.

"Yes, well you did, or you will. I, am the uniter." She looked surprised at first, then disbelieving. I sat down. "I know it sounds weird, but just hear me out. "

I filled her in on everything that had happened, and why. Because I was the uniter. Nobody was safe. I did my best to convince her I was telling the truth. I only hoped it worked.

"Then Bastet came to me. She said my job was far from done so she was giving me a second chance. When I woke up this morning, I was back in my bed on the day before my sixteenth birthday, before everything Mai happened. I knew I had to come to you. In two days, im going to die if you don't help me. Please. You have to believe me."

She was quiet for a moment, then she looked up at my eyes. "Oddly enough, I do. Believe you, that is. I just have this gut feeling telling me your telling the truth. I feel like I know you."

"Thank you so much."

"Jasmine!" She called. Jasmine rushed in . "I assume Alek has left?" Jasmine nodded. I cringed at Aleks name. "This is Chloe, you two need to go to school, and Chloe, you need to come back as soon as you can."

"Actually, I'm meeting up with some people this morning. My mother knows I'm not going to school." I answered.

"Very well. Take Jasmine with you though . I'll call you in." I nodded and we walked out.

* * *

On the walk to the pier, Jasmine and i talked.

"So, you're Chloe, obviously." Jasmine said a little awkwardly.

"Yupp, Chloe King. The one and only, unfortunately."

"Wait, _Chloe King?" _Jasmine stopped to stare at me.

"uhh, yeah? why?"

"oh, uh. no reason, so, you must be pretty special if Valentina has me out watching you."

"Okay, first of all Jazz, what is really the reason?"

"it's nothing. Just don't worry about it."i raised my eyebrows at her. She just pretended to lock her pout and throw away the key. "Now seriously, why am i watching you?"

"i assume because Alek is already at school. Usually, it would be him that would watch me." i said thoughtfully. She just gave me a confused look. "Oh, i'm the uniter."

"WHAT?!" jasmine screamed, wide eyed.

"Shhh! but yeah. and i kind of already lived all my lives, so bastet sent me back..."

"What, like back in time?" she looked at me like i had two heads.

"Yeah, i know it sounds crazy, but it's true. I lost my first life when an assasain threw me off of coit tower, and thats how i ended up meeting you and Alek. And blah blah blah, i ended up losing the rest of my lives after the Order killed everyone i ever loved or cared about. Including you." i looked down at my hands.

"i _died? _can i ask, how?" i was really hoping she didn't ask that.

"Well, there was this guy named Zane. He pretended to just be another Mai but i guess you could say he was a double agent, he was working for the order. Nobody knew this though, and you two... were kind of a couple."

"What? No that's not possible. No."

"Well, it happened. We all went on like a triple date. You and Zane, Amy and Paul and me and... anyway, he shot some poison dart at Valentina. Then stabbed you, then ended up killing Alek too. It was horrible."

"oh my god. I can't believe this." a moment of silence.

"This time around, we can make sure that doesn't happen."

"Yeah. I guess." more silence. "wait a minute, if i was with this Zane guy, and Amy and Paul were together, who were you with?" another question i was hoping to avoid.

"uh... it's nobody important. come on, we better hurry up, or Amy is going to freak."

"Chloe..." She stopped moving. "Who was it?"

"Well, i mean i uh... it might have, possibly been, uh... Alek." she was wide eyed, and her jaw dropped.

"Oh my god. Alek is going to freak when i tell him this."

"would it be so bad if i asked you not to?"

"What? why not?" she asked.

"there was just a lot of drama with Alek before. now there doesn't have to be. I just don't know what i'm gonna do when i see him. it's like i have a do-over. and i want to do it right this time, you know?"

"yeah, i guess so. what was the drama before?"

"Tell ya what, i will give you all the details some other time. We can even have a sleep over or something, but for now, Amy is going to kill me if i don't get there soon."

"deal" she laughed. We picked up the pace and got there in no time. I decided to tell Amy and Paul about being Mai right off the bat, and about having lived this life before. But i figured, they were in danger wether i told them or not. They still accepted me just like they did before. we decided to still go clubbing tonight, but they agreed to let Jasmine come with. I wanted some things to stay the same, since it wasn't just my life this would be affecting. I wanted to make sure Amy and Paul still got together. I got home, Amy and Paul stayed with me while i filled them in on my life that had ended, while Jasmine ran home to get her stuff for tonight.

* * *

**Jasmine's POV**

I walked into the loft to get ready for tonight. I was still processing what Chloe had told me, when there was a knock on my bedroom door.

"Come on in." i said, knowing Alek could hear me from the other side. He opened it, and leaned onto the door frame with his arms crossed and a smirk on his face. "What is it, Alek?"

"I was just wondering where you were today. I didn't see you in class."

"Oh, i just went to the pier with a few friends."

"What friends? Since when do you have friends?"

"Wow, thanks Alek."

"Well, i'm right aren't i?"

"No. You're not actually."

"And does Valentina know you decided to ditch school to hang out with these 'friends' of yours?" He asked, his smirk getting bigger.

"Actually, not only does she know, but she suggested it, and called me in." His smirk disappeared.

"Where is Valentina anyway?"

"she had some meeting to go to. I don't really know, but i think it's in L.A. so she'll be gone for a few days."

"Cool, i guess." i got up off my bed and walked over to my closet, finding a shimmery silver short dress to wear tonight. I pulled it out and set it on my bed. Then went back for some shoes. "Where are you going in _that_?" Alek asked, looking over my outfit.

"Clubbing with the friends you think don't exist. What are you doing tonight?"

"Cool, i don't think i'm doing anything tonight, i might hang out with the guys, i guess."

"Well, i'd offer for you to come with, but i'd have to ask Chloe first." Oops. Did not mean to say that. Maybe he won't realize it.

"Chloe? As in Chloe King?!"

"Uh... yeah."

"Since when are you two friends?!"

"Does it matter?"

"You didn't... _tell _her anything did you?"

"No, Alek, i didn't tell her about your longstanding crush on her. Although if you want, you can tell her yourself. She's sleeping over this weekend."

"What?!"

"Yeah, her and Amy. We're having a girls weekend."

"God. Here? Why can't you do it at one of their houses?"

"Yeah, yeah. now if you don't mind, i need to change so make yourself scarce." He walked out of my room, and seemed dazed. I got dressed and did my hair, i couldn't wait to go clubbing tonight. It should be fun.


	3. Old conversations

**Alright everyone, here's some Chalek. Enjoy :)**

I lay back in my bed and stared up at the ceiling. I thought about the way the night had gone.

We had snuck into the club and walked up to the bar. Then i'd made eye-contact. Xavier. He was _alive_. I was about to go and talk to him, but then i thought about it. The only mistake he had made, was meeting me. I wasn't ready to ruin his life again. Or rather, end it. I smiled at him, and instead chose to dance with Jasmine for the night. Amy and Paul of course left early, and i knew i would talk to Amy about it tomorrow. She and Paul made out. Big Shocker. I had to remember to act surprised. excited even. But the thing i actually was excited for, was seeing Alek. Tomorrow, my birthday, he would mess with me and then even try to kiss him. I wasn't sure wether or not i was going to let him. Things could be so different if i had.

My thoughts clouded my head and i drifted into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

I looked through the crowd until i saw her, Amy. I called out her name as i rushed to catch up with her. We stopped on the stairs. I knew how this scene went. I was supposed to talk about Xavier. Only, there was really nothing to talk about. So maybe i could just bring up her and Paul...

"So, what's going on with you?" i asked.

"What? uh... nothing." come on Ames, don't make me say it.

"Really? first you ditch me at the club, then you try to avoid me in the hallway, and now your acting... strange. So what's going on?"

"okay uh... PAUL AND I MADE OUT!" she exclaimed. I worked to keep my eyes wide. Surprised. I decided to borrow some of the conversation from when she actually told me. Not that she would notice, right?

"What? When?" she smiled larger, and used her hand so emphasize.

"Last night. I mean at first it was just sorta like a 'oh, here we are on the dance floor, what are we gonna do now' sorta thing, but then, not so much."

"You and Paul?"

"I know!" her squealing was getting worse. "but don't worry, you are so, not gonna be a third wheel." then before we had time to say more, the familiar sound of a basketball wielding jock appeared down the hall. Amy noticed. "Look perky, London calling at ten o'clock."

"Okay, that's your crazy obsession, not mine. now we are so not done talking about-" then a basketball flew over Amy and bounced off the wall above my head. I had to work to keep my eyes off of Alek. Amy flinched. "I mean, i have talked to you all day every day since we were like three, and never once did you say you had a thing for-"

The basketball whizzed over Amy again, only this time i caught it. I walked down the three or four stairs that were left and straight up to Alek. i wanted to kiss the smirk off his face, but we weren't ready for that.

"Hey Jocko, do you mind? People trying to have a conversation here." he got closer, and held his hand out for the ball. I wasn't going to give him the satisfaction. "Go play 'Look at me!" somewhere else." and i tossed the ball down the hall and perfectly into the trash can at the end of it. Everyone was impressed, but i knew it was time to make my getaway.

"You did _not _just do that." amy stared at the trash can in awe.

"I think i did. Lets go." i grabbed her hand, and pulled her away, scolding her when she stopped to stare and smile at Alek. "No Amy, come on." i could feel his eyes on my retreating figure.

* * *

The bell rang. I walked out the door, headed for my next class. Only to be stopped by Alek when i turned the corner.

"That was very impressive. Maybe you can show me some of your moves sometime." I knew what words fit. So i used them.

"heh, no moves, just a, lucky shot." he leaned over me.

"I wasn't really talking about, basketball."

"subtle." i answered, following the wall to my way out of this. and just as i had expected, he caught on. he placed his had on my abdomen, effectively pinning me to the wall.

"I'm not trying to be."

"umm... you haven't talked to me in like, two years. Let's get back to _that_." in reality, i wanted to stay very far from that. He leaned in to smell my hair. I still thought that was odd, but Jasmine had once told me, he was trying to decipher if i was Mai. So, before he got too close, i stopped him. "Can you not smell me? That'd be great."

"Why are you giving me such a hard time, Chloe King?"

"I don't know what it is your talking about." i answered with a smirk, mimicking his.

"Something tells me were going to be _very_ good friends." and he leaned down for a kiss. We had a few moments before Jasmine would show up. And i wanted it just as bad as he did so...

i did it.

i kissed him.

i just leaned forward at the same time he did, and pressed my lips to his. I missed the feel of his lips. My heart fluttered when he deepened the kiss.

"Alek!" Jasmine's usually strong voice, was surprising frightened. She gasped. He instantly split from me, and his eyes went wide. He looked back into my own eyes, and i saw fear, anger, and sadness rolled into one. He had no idea i was mai yet. He probably thought he had just killed me. I leaned around him to peek at Jasmine, who instantly calmed when she saw me.

"Hi jazz. it's just me." i waved to her.

"Oh my god, Chloe, i swear i almost had a heart attack." she answered.

"Wait, what's going on here? Jasmine, i didn't mean to, we need to do something she could-"

"She's fine." he looked at me, a wave of emotions crossed his face. Relief, happiness, surprise, disbelief, and something else i couldn't quite place. Jasmines voice broke the silence. "So uh, sorry for, you know, ruining the moment and all. I'm just gonna go."

I looked at Alek one last time, then spoke. "Actually, i have to get to class. Bye Jasmine. Alek." i gave him a small kiss on the cheek, while he continued to stare at me in silence. Then i walked off towards my next class, which i was officially late to.

* * *

**Alek pov**

"How could you not tell me?!" i screamed at Jasmine. "You knew last night too, didn't you. Probably all of yesterday. When exactly did you find out?"

"Yesterday, before school. And if you didn't know, how could you risk her life by kissing her?" Jasmine followed up. I slumped against the wall, not completely falling to the ground, but just sort of leaning against it for support.

"Honestly, i have no idea. I mean, i suspected because of the incident this morning, but being this close to her... i couldn't control myself."

"Which is exactly why Valentina told you to limit your contact with her two years ago. Lucky for you, she's one of us, and now, it's a different story."

"But still, how could you just _not _tell me? You of all people knew how i felt about her..."

"Yeah, yeah, i get it. 'There's something different about her'. Look we'll talk more about this later, at home. Right now, i need to get to class. And Alek, _behave_."

What do you do when you find out that the girl you have liked for 2 and a half years, is finally able to be yours? and it seems like she wants to be too. I wasn't the only one into that kiss...


	4. Decisions and Girl Talk

**Ladies and Gentleman, i am back... unfortunately for this story, so is Brian, but don't worry. Just read review and enjoy! :)**

I was at work, chatting with Lana. I knew what was going to happen in only a few minutes. Brian would walk in. If there was one thing i wanted to make sure didn't happen from my old life, you know, other than all the death, was this stupid love triangle. Especially now that i knew Brians dad was in the order, maybe even leader of it. For all i knew, Brian could be out to get me too.

This morning, after i kissed Alek in the school hallway, i made a decision. It was a hard decision to make, but i knew it had to be done. Brian and i could never be just friends. It always had to be something more. And i could lie to everyone i cared about, or just let Brian move on and live a long and happy life. I decided to stay away from him, best i could. And then, after i got the chance to talk to Alek (which i still haven't since our hallway-make-out-session) i would tell my mom about him. No more 'mom, Alek is just a friend' and no more 'alek, brian is just a friend'. I had to make a choice, and i knew full well what that choice was going to be, and what it would cost me.

I liked Brian a lot, maybe even loved him at some point. But it was just _not_ meant to be. If it were, there would be no curse. So i had to just treat him like any other customer. And i would.

The bell above the door rang as Lana put her iPod on play for the whole store to hear. I cleared my throat to get her attention, Lana looked over at him, then back at me. I walked over and greeted him.

"Hi." i said cheerily.

"Hi." he responded, then looked up towards the speaker. "i love this song." i nodded.

"Can i help you with something?"

"just an opinion." he put on the hat with cat ears. "Ironic or lame?"

"uh.. little bit of both?" if only he _really _knew the irony in asking me that, being a cat-person and all. "it... uh, works with the jacket."

"Thanks, i'll take it."

"Twelve dollars."

"Thanks... i'm Brian."

"Chloe." i shook his hand. Lana wrapped up the hat for him, and he smiled at me.

"Maybe i'll see you around some time?"

"uh... maybe." he walked out the door, with one last glance towards me. I had a feeling this would not be my last encounter with Brian, no matter how much i hoped it would.

* * *

I finished up at work, and headed out, to meet Paul and Amy for my birthday dinner. Jasmine walked with me, and Amy was texting me to hurry up. I stopped at the corner as not to get hit by the cyclist that i knew would be there. Jasmine gave me a confused look but then the bicyclist passed and she nodded to herself. We walked in silence to North Beach for dinner.

* * *

"So, explain to me what exactly was going on between you and Alek this afternoon in the hallway." Jasmine said, making dinner conversation.

"What?! What do you mean? What happened between you and Alek in the hallway?" Amy squealed. Greeaaattt.

"Uh... nothing much." I answered. I took a sip of my drink, so she couldn't pry the answers from me. Amy glared at me and looked to Jasmine for answers.

"All i know is, i was walking to class and saw my cousin making out with some girl. Turns out that girl was Chloe." I spit out some of my drink.

"WHAT?! Chloe how could you not tell me? This is so not 'nothing much'! Are you _dating_ his royal hotness?!" Amy shrieked. Jasmine looked at amy weird for calling her cousin that.

"i, uh... i don't know what to say." i said truthfully. Things were different here, in this life. Technically, it was the same life, but it was in the past.

"Well do you like him?" Amy asked.

"Yes." i answered automatically. Honestly, i was pretty sure i might love him. But i couldn't tell Amy that. At least not this Amy. Maybe, if i would have realized it before, or rather later (being that i was now in the past) but if i would have realized it, i could have saved his life, my life, and brians life. But i couldn't dwell on that now.

"Then go for it." She answered, looking at me like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"It' not that simple... i just-" i was cut short by my phone freaking out.

"Yeah, hi. it's your mom. remember me? uh, huh, you said you were going to be home an hour ago."

"we're just paying. i'll be home in two seconds, i swear." i hung up. "i gotta go."

"No, we have to make a plan." amy said.

"a short plan." i answered.

"You need to talk to Alek."

"Let it go. I don't think it's happening."

"Okay, before you make any judgement, you should at least see him with his shirt off."

"Ew! that's my cousin your talking about." Jasmine cut in. We got up to leave and Amy paid the bill.

"Amy, do you think you could give us a ride? I'd rather us not be out alone, walking the streets."

"Sure Chlo." i really just didn't want to see that homeless man again, or accidently run into any assassins.

* * *

I got home and had a slice of cake, she asked me about the club last night, and school today.

"So? Did anything happen at school today?" this was my chance. I could tell her all about Alek, maybe everything else too. but i chickened out and decided to keep it vague, but still explain what happened.

"Actually mom, something did happen today."

"Really? what is it? Is everything okay?"

"Everything is pretty great to be honest. I kind of... well, this guy, he kind of kissed me."

"What? Who was it? _How_ was it? Oh my goodness, your first big kiss! What happened? Give me details Chloe!" technically, Alek _was _my first big kiss now, not Xavier. That gave me butterflies.

"Well, his name is Alek, Alek Petrov. It was amazing, and yeah, that's pretty much everything." She got up and pulled me into a tight hug. "Okay okay mom, i gotta breathe! Now, if you don't mind, i need to get some sleep. I have work in the morning. Goodnight mom."

"Goodnight Chloe. Oh, and you better tell me if anything else happens between you and this boy!"

"I will, i will."

"I love you too." she said sarcastically.

"Implied!" then i headed up the stairs.

I lay in bed thinking of the way things had turned out. Bastet had given me a second chance. And i was determined not to screw it up.


	5. Clairvoyant Murderer

Amy stayed with me at work, and pestered me about calling Alek. Truth is, i didn't know what i was going to say to him. Then Amy helped me lock up, and of course, Brian walked up.

"You closing early?" Amy turned around to the sound of his voice.

"Yeah, uh, actually, this happens a lot." i said awkwardly.

"Well you should know, i planned on doing like 15 minutes of humor small talk before asking you this, but... you want to get a cup of coffee, with me?" well this is even more awkward then before.

"Um actually, i uh.. can't you know Amy and I-"

"Are parting ways because we have no plans together whatsoever. Bye." she said and tossed me the keys before walking off.

"I'll take that as a yes?"

"Uh... actually, i'm not really..."

"Come on, just one cup of coffee."

"I've kind of got things to do, so sorry and all, but no."

"Maybe another time then?" Then i walked off, to Coit tower to end this, before it really got the chance to start.

I was walking up the steps to the park when i saw him. The scar faced freak. I picked up the pace a bit, and walked into the tower. I slowly went up the flight of stairs, dragging my hands against the murals, admiring the artwork.

Soon enough, i reached the top. i walked over to the window, and held on to the sides, staring down below. I saw two hooded figures meet up on the corner, and then part ways. Alek and Jasmine. Then i heard the soft footsteps behind me. It was time.

I quickly turned around to meet the face of my killer.

With a smile on his face and a gleam in his eye, he said two simple words.

"Goodbye, Chloe."

Just as he leaned over to push me out, i ducked down and lunged forward, grabbing his ankles and standing straight up. This position made him dangle out over the people below.

"You know, i've already done this whole dying thing. and news-flash, it sucks. But you'll find that out soon enough, either way, I don't plan on doing it again. Unfortunately, i know how this is gonna work. One of us is going to die. And if you live, you will always follow me. You'll always be there, ready to strike again. You're going to put my friends and family in danger."

"It's you who is putting those people in danger. Not me."

"You may just be right about that. And i know you won't be the only one. I know that once you're gone, others will come for me. But killing you is the first step to safety. So it's basically you over me. And i choose me." With that i let go of his legs, and he dropped. I didn't wait for him to plummet to his death or splat against the ground. I ran to the stairs and flew down them quickly. I was already out of the building when he hit the pavement.

He was dead.

I had killed him.

I wasn't sure if i would be able to live with that. Even though he was about to kill me, i wasn't sure that justified his death.

I was a murderer.

And i would have to live with that for the rest of my lives. But at least for now, the people i loved wouldn't get hurt. At least for now, they were safe.

I made a choice for this second chance i was given. I was done running, and i would protect the people i loved at all costs.

* * *

When i got home and saw that i had a new message, i ignored it. I knew the truth now, i knew it wasn't real. For all i know, my real dad was dead. So, without even opening the message, i deleted it. I wasn't going to fall into any of these traps the order set for me.

Speaking of traps...

I heard the sound of footsteps on my rooftop, scattering back and forth. Alek. I smiled to myself, and hopped out the window, replaying the memory in my head. I was going to let him believe i was falling into his trap.

I sat on my roof and scoped out his position, which of course was easy to do, since i already knew where he was and how this would turn out. I played along anyways, and when i spotted him, i hopped from my roof to the next, running to catch up. Soon enough, he disappeared. I ran over to the edge and hopped up to get a better view. I pretended to scope out my surroundings until i heard it. A very familiar heart beat behind me. I smiled to myself.

"Hello Alek. Out for a midnight run?" i said sarcastically.

"Wait what? How'd you know it was me?" i turned around to see him disappointed and confused. I hopped off the ledge and smiled wider.

"I guess you could say, i'm kind of psychic. Clairvoyant if you will." he raised his eyebrows at me.

"No seriously, how'd you know?"

"Uh, it's a long story. Now, if you don't mind, i kind of need to be getting home, being it's after midnight and all. So let's go." i ran off back in the direction of home, Alek trailing behind me, still full of curiosity.

I got home and tucked myself into my bed before Alek could say anything else.


	6. Appearances can be Deceiving

**Okay, so i've gotten a few reviews and figured it was about time for an update. I was also asked if it got boring to rewrite everything. Honestly, sometimes it can, but i really like getting to put my own twist on things. So when i do, it isn't boring. Now, honestly, i'm not sure i really like this chapter, but i still hope you guys do! read on, review please, and enjoy!**

I hadn't seen Alek at school today. Maybe he was avoiding me, honestly, i didn't know. But, today was Friday. and although in my last try at this life, that meant tomorrow would be Xavier's funeral, he isn't dead in this life, or whatever you want to call it. I know that somehow, i still have to figure out a way to help his brother, Gabriel, but for now, i was just excited about going over to Jasmines for a while. We planned on a sleepover, but Valentina was out of town and so we had to cancel. But, we still decided to hang out. I wasn't sure if i was more excited for the girl talk (plus Paul) part of the night, or just having another chance at seeing and maybe talking to Alek.

Either way, i pushed through another day of school and work to make the time pass as quick as possible. I was excited for tonight. Maybe a little too excited, but whatever.

"Can i help you?" i asked to the customer approaching the counter.

"Uh, you can actually." that was when i realized, it was Brian. Crap. How could i forget? "You see the other day, i met a girl in here. One thing led to another, and i ended up asking her out, just for a coffee of course."

"Uh huh?" I missed Brian a lot, but i knew we could never be just friends, no matter how hard i tried. My effort was futile. So i needed to put that effort somewhere else. It was best used to push him away. It was just hard because of the feelings i once held for him, not that he remembers that.

"See, she turned me down, busy and all. Now here's the part you can help me with. The last thing i said to her was, _'maybe some other time?'_ but i don't quite remember what she said back."

"Look Brian, you seem like a great guy and all-" he cut me off.

"You've got to give me a chance, come on." It seems Brian couldn't exactly take a hint. I knew the only way to end this now was to come clean, and give it to him straight.

"I'm just.. not interested. Sorry, but, i don't want a relationship with you. Not now, not ever, and i don't think we can be 'just friends' so that's out too. I'm really sorry."

"There's someone else, isn't there?" i looked over at the coffee shop, Jasmine was watching me today. Still no Alek.

"Actually, there is. But that has nothing to do with it. Now, if you don't mind, i need to get back to work." I went to move around him, and he caught my arm. He had a hard look in his eye. "What's your issue? Let go of me."

"Look Chloe, this guy, whoever he is, he isn't good enough for you. and i know you say you're not interested _right now_. But you will be. And i'll be here, waiting for you to change your mind. I _will _keep trying. I promise you that." His tone was so matter-of-fact, and harsh. I wouldn't admit it, but it scared me a little, to see him like this. His words sounded like less of a promise and more of a threat. Only, i wasn't sure what he was threatening.

"I said _let go._" i ripped my arm out of his grip. "Now, i was trying to be nice about it, but in case you couldn't take a hint, or understand me before, i am not interested. You have no idea who is or isn't '_good enough_' for me, so i suggest you stop making judgments. I need to get back to work now, good bye." I walked away from him without another word. I didn't know why he was acting like this. The only other time i'd seen Brian get hostile, was with Alek when he punched him in the face. He always seemed like such a nice guy. But i guess appearances can be deceiving like that. You never can tell who people really are, rather then who they are pretending to be.

* * *

After work, i went home to change before i went over to the apartment. I promised my mom we would do Pizza this weekend, since i wouldn't be home. She assured me not to worry, and i waved goodbye to her as Amy pulled up.

When i got there, I was a little disappointed to find that Alek wasn't home. Of course not. But, i wouldn't let that get me down, i would make the best of the night with my friends. We watched a few movies, talked a little, they asked questions about what happens in the future, i answered (keeping out their deaths of course), and we ordered in some food. Soon enough, the night was over. Alek still hadn't returned home, but i tried to focus on other things. Amy drove Paul and i home, and i slipped into bed.

Before i fell asleep, i made a quick call to the police department. I knew that tonight was the night that Gabriel tried facing those drug dealers. I had checked everything out this morning before work, so i knew it was definitely happening. I reported it anonymously, of course. Then i set my phone down and went to sleep.

* * *

I was sitting on my bed listening to my music on my laptop. Just Sing Along-Guy Leroux. I knew what was about to happen, or what might happen. This is where my mom started calling Alek 'bed boy'. I did _not_ want that to happen, so, I zoned out my music and focused on the other sounds in the room. At first, there was none, but soon enough, a heartbeat, Alek's heartbeat, filled my ears. I smiled to myself as i remembered how this scene played out before.

"Alek, what's up?" i said, spoiling his chance to scare me, and hopping out of bed.

"Hey Chloe, hope i didn't startle you." He went to relax on my bed.

"You didn't. I told you, i'm psychic." I said with a smirk. "Now what are you doing here?"

"You seem a little.. tense." i inwardly laughed at how this moment compared to the last time this happened.

"yeah, maybe a little." i answered sarcastically.

"i could help you relax?" I seriously considered it for a minute there. instead i gave him a glare. "Well, don't say i didn't offer."

"Very funny, however, my moms gonna be home in the next like 5 minutes, so you need to get downstairs, unless you want to become 'bed boy' for the rest of your life." he looked at me curiously, then got off my bed and followed me into the kitchen.

"So, don't you want to know why i'm here?"

"I already know why you're here." i answered simply.

"Oh? then enlighten me."

"Valentina is back, and she wants to talk to me." his eyebrows furrowed.

"How do you always know _everything_?" Before i could answer, my mom walked in the door.

"Chloe? There are some groceries in the car, could you give me a-" then she spotted us. "Chloe? Who's this?"

"Mom, this is Alek, Alek this is my mom."

"Hey." he said with a small wave.

"Oh, so _this_ is Alek?" Oh god mom, please don't embarrass me.

"Yes, mom. This is Alek." i gave her a stern look telling her to not say a word. I don't think it worked as well as i had hoped.

"What do you mean 'so _this_ is Alek'? Do you talk about me often?" this must just be boosting his ego.

"No, no, not often." i answered automatically.

"Yeah, it was really just the one time." thanks again mom.

"Really? What were you saying when you were talking about me, Chloe?"

"_Anyway_, he was just leaving." i said.

"Oh, Alek doesn't have to leave." So in this life, my mom actually liked him? I'm not sure if this would be better, or worse.

"Yeah, i don't have anywhere to go, Chloe." his smirk was getting bigger.

"Actually, he does have to go mom. It's getting late. and besides, i've got groceries to get, from the car." i grabbed Aleks arm and walked him towards the door.

"It's only seven! Bye Ms. King, nice to meet you." he waved to my mother.

"Yes, i look forward to seeing you again, Alek." and then we reached the door.

"So, talk about me do you?" Alek said smugly once we were outside.

"Nope, not even a little bit." I answered back, blush rising on my cheeks.

"Say what you want King, you can't fool me." Then he leaned in close and kissed me on the cheek. "I'll see you tomorrow, Chloe." Then he left, and i went to grab the groceries from my mothers car.


	7. Mother Dearest

**Sorry it's been so long! I know i haven't written much lately. But i'm back. And in my absence, I have done the unthinkable! I read every TNLOCK fanfic that was over 5k words (wanted to be able to get into them) and even most of the ones with fewer words(if they sounded interesting). I have to say, this site has seen some pretty incredible writers!**

**ANYWAY, this chapter is kind of short, i had most of it done last week but it was much to short to post, and so i wrote some more today. I hope you enjoy reading. dont forget to Review too! I thrive on them! ;))**

**Chloe's POV**

"Hey mom, we're home." Jasmine called into the spacious apartment.

"I am starving. Is there anything to eat?" Alek said.

I followed the two in and looked around the familiar apartment. Soon enough, Valentina came out into the living room.

"Hello Chloe. Good to see you again. We have much to discuss."

"Valentina." I replied, nodding my head. I followed her to the couch, leaving Alek and Jasmine in the kitchen. After I heard Alek and Jasmine go into their rooms, i continued speaking. "And for the record, i already got the whole Uniter speech. You know, 9 lives to live, 9 to endure, your life is no longer your own, blah blah blah. I get it. I do."

"You've lived so much in such a short time."

"It's been a little crazy, but i'm determined to do it better this time. I don't want to waste my second chance."

"I know, and I'm doing everything in my power to make sure nothing like that happens again."

"Thank you, Valentina. I just hope it's enough."

"Chloe, no matter what happens, you can count on me, us."

"It's really good to hear you say that. I have a feeling i may need to cash in on that sooner rather then later."

* * *

I rushed around my room throwing things into the suitcase that was on my bed. I needed to be prepared for if this conversation ended badly. As much as i didn't want to have this talk, I needed to get it over with. If i kept putting it off, i knew i would end up just keeping the secret again, and never telling her.

My mom deserved to know the truth, whether that changed how she felt about me or not. It was selfish of me to have kept everything from her in the first place, just because i was afraid she wouldn't love me the same. Especially when my secret ended in her death. She was killed for protecting me, even though she had no idea what she was doing. She deserved to have a choice in this before she ended up dead. So that's what i was going to do. I was going to give her a choice. Tonight, i would tell her everything.

* * *

"Chloe, if this is your idea of a joke, it's not funny." so she didn't believe me. Somehow i had to get through to her, but i only wish i knew what her reaction would be first. Not that it mattered. Whether she hated me or loved me afterwards, my mother would know the truth.

"Mom, even if this were a joke- look, if i were, some sort of freak. Would you still love me the same way? Would i still be your daughter?"

"Chloe, you're not a freak. but, you could have a tail, and i would still love you. no matter what, You will always be my little girl. But i don't unders-"

"Nope, no tail, but uh..." I flexed my claws. She gasped.

"what th- what are y- oh my god." Her eyes were terrified. I knew, even after what she had just said, that this changes things. How could it not?

"Mom, its not as bad as it looks. I'm-"

"You're a monster." It was as if i could feel my heart break. It was cracking into a million different pieces. Shattering.

"I'm still you're little girl mom. I'm still Chloe!"

"No, _you_ are not. I don't know what has happened to you, but this... you're not normal."

"You're right." she was, i couldn't deny that i wasn't normal.

"How could you even _think_ that this- Chloe, what happened to make you this way?"

"It's not a bad thing." i whispered.

"What are you?"

"I am Mai. I'm the Uniter."

"This isn't... What can we do to fix this?"

"There's nothing to be _fixed_. This is who i am. You either love me for who i am, or you don't. You can't change me."

"I just... I can't." She murmured.

I picked up my suitcase and walked towards the door. "I have to admit, i was hoping this would have turned out better. You know, mother and unconditional love and all that. I'll send someone for the rest of my stuff later. I'm sorry you couldn't accept who i am. But that isn't going to change the fact that i have." with that, i walked outside and away from the house i grew up in. Away from the mother who had given up on me. Away from the normal life i once had. I no longer belonged there. I was different, and that was nothing to be ashamed of.


	8. Unwanted Visitors

**So, this one's a little short, but i wanted to update since i haven't in a while. Still, i'm not sure i really like this one, and sorry if it's a little ooc, but here ya go anyway. Read, Review & Enjoy!**

Just another slow day at work. That is, until the bell over the door rang. I didn't look up immediately, obviously already knowing who my unwanted visitors were. Out of the corner of my eye, i could see Lilah and Nikki enter the store.

"Nikki, Lilah, is there something i can help you with?" they seemed caught off guard to say the least, but i stood my ground.

"So, Valentina filled you in on us, huh?" Lilah asked after the shock wore off.

"hmm... not exactly. As the Uniter, i simply make it my business to know exactly who i'm dealing with."

"But no one knew we were coming, so how were you so prepared?" Nikki cut in.

"That's really not important, is it?" i answered or rather questioned simply. "Here's the thing though, i know you know who i am. But i also know who you are, and what it is you want. Unfortunately for you, you won't be getting that."

"I'm not sure what you mean."

"Oh, think hard. I'm sure it's up there somewhere. You want me to come with you to São Paulo, right?" they shock in their eyes was answer enough. "Of course you do, and i know you'll do anything to get me there, even if that means questioning my position as Uniter."

"You have no right to assume we're-" Lilah tried to say.

"Are you forgetting who i am? I have every right to do and say as i please." I was standing behind the counter now, and both girls looked somewhat defensive towards the clothing racks.

"The Uniter belongs to all of us, so-"

"I _belong_ to no one. Not you, not your pride, not even this pride. I am my own person, and last time i checked, _you_ answer to _me_. Not the other way around."

"You don't even know us. Valentina or whoever may have told you our names, but that doesn't mean-"

"First of all, Valentina doesn't even know you're here. Nobody does, except of course for my two protectors who are watching over us right now. And second, i know all i need to know about you. Like the fact that you kill humans for fun? How sick is that?"

"Don't be so quick to judge." Lilah and Nikki seemed to be alternating comebacks at this point.

"Oh, i'm not judging. I'm simply saying, that it's going to stop. Your belief that you are so much better than the humans, is wrong. And i don't want that negativity here. You two will be on the first plane back to Brazil, without me. Now if you don't mind, i need to get back to work, so either buy something, or get out."

"This won't be the last you hear of us." Nikki spit out.

"It better be. I don't want you to come anywhere near here again. Or you will regret it. Understand?"

They simply glared back at me before walking out of the store angrily. Mission accomplished... i hope.

* * *

_Chloe, we need to talk. -Mom._

I stared at the text message for what seemed like forever. As much as i wanted to hate my mom for turning me away when i needed her most, i couldn't. i mean, she was my mom, and she always would be, right?

I've never really believed in second chances. I've always thought, that if someone shows you their true colors, and hurts or wrongs you, in any way, you don't give them an opportunity to do it again. I guess i've just never been a forgiving person. That is... until i got a second chance.

I got a second chance at life, at love, and at happiness. Sure, nothing about the circumstances has really changed, but somewhere along the road, i think that i did. So, Bastet obviously believed in me enough to give me a second chance, doesn't my mother-the woman who raised me and loved me when no one else would- doesn't she deserve the same thing?

Sure, so many things could go wrong. She could end up hating me and calling me a monster and never wanting to see me again. But what about the small sliver of possibility, that maybe she apologizes for her mistakes and begs for me to forgive her. After all, she is my mother. And she was the one that said i'd always be her little girl. Although, that was before she found out what-_who_ i really am. But still, she was the one person in the world that was supposed to love me unconditionally, no matter what. Right?

I guess there's only one way to find out.

_Name the time and place. -Chloe_.


	9. Salvation

**OHMYGODDD! Ladies and Gentleman, it has finally come! The script for the two hour movie for TNLOCK has arrived! IDK if they will actually make the movie, but still, if you haven't read it yet, do so ASAP. You can find it online, but if not, i'm not super sure how to input a link, so i tweeted it ((Same username: **_CheyanneBlaize_**)) READ IT!**

**Oh, and for my readers, i will be uploading my stories later today, know it's been a while. Just found out about this though, and thought i'd share with anyone who didn't know. :)**


End file.
